ask kirby and stuff!
by waddlesword7star
Summary: or dares and derps and dubstep 2...so what are you waiting for? ask and dare those kirby characters for your chance to win randomness! whhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! oh, and go look at my page thingy if you want updates about what is going on or is going to happen...because i forgot toaddthis.
1. the derp-ining

_In some random room, in some random starship, on a planet named Popstar, the narrator dies…wait, the narrator dies?_

The narrator then randomly died.

Me: hi, I am star, and this is the new thing for all you Kirby lovers… another dare story! But! They must follow the rules.

Any Kirby character can be dared, with the exception of a few.

BE RANDOM!

Dark: so send in the dares so I can kill somebody!

Me: that's dark, my evil side that somehow got a body…yeah. So do what she said and send in the dares!


	2. the TRUE derp-ining!

Me: WE GOT DARES!

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOO!(poyo.)

Dark: yes! About time! Say, star, didn't you have something to say last time?

Me: oh. Yeah. Anyway, this is my first story/whatever you dang call it. So be nice about this (the story) or go into the pit of DOOM! (Random evil music plays)

Dark: so with that random music, let's get started!

Me: the first (and so far only) dares are from _sonickirbypokemonfan_, he says:

Kirby : don't eat for 2 chapters  
>King Dedede : give up your title of king to the person you hate most<br>Meta Knight : take off your mask  
>Nightmare : give yourself a nightmare<br>Bandana Dee : sell your spear  
>Galacta Knight : admit meta knight is better than you<br>Tokori : spend the day with dark  
>Tiff and Tuff : why are you so annoying ?<br>Gooey : jump for no reason  
>Waddle Doo : be evil<br>Escargoon : race a rock  
>Zero : are you sad ?<br>Keeby : fly away  
>Dark Meta Knight : kill the most obscure character<br>Sir Arthur : be awesome  
>well bye<br>from skpfan.

Kirby: poyo. (O.k.) (Kirby grabs some Gatorade)

Me: you can't do that!

Kirby: poyo po! (Yes I can, he said eat, not drink!)

Me: …good point.

Dedede: o.k. now to find the person I hate most! (dedede then runs to the ice cream truck outside the ship)

Me: well this is just not funny! I need to do something about this...but that will be later, I can't be bothered to find some random way to make this crazier.

Meta: NO! (Sees dark with a bazooka.) Fine. (Removes his mask. He looks like what you would expect him to look like.)

Nightmare: wait, this is not a nightmare? Weird. (Gives himself a nightmare.) no. no! NOOOOOO!(Dies.)

Me: well that was random. I wonder what it was about. (Revives Nightmare.)

Bandana: I just did. Too the ice cream man. But I have infinite spears anyways…sooo…yeah.

Galacta: I admit it, but Kirby is better than you. :DDDDDDD

Meta: SHUT THE HECK UP!

Tokori: he has a point. (Enters dark's room…OF DOOM! With Dark.)

Tiff and Tuff: no idea.

Gooey: derp. (Gooey than jumped… of a cliff… full of lava… and where did that just come from… for no reason.)

Waddle Doo: meh. (Blows up ice cream truck.)

Me: and the winner of who Dedede hates the most is… Waddle Doo! Now for the video of Escargoon losing to a rock. But first, if someone blows up more ice cream trucks, then you get to go to the pit…OF…something.

Everyone: NOT THE PIT OF SOMETHING! (poyo!)

Escargoon: I said that he had turbo in his car!

Zero: no…yes…I have no idea. (Screaming can be heard from Dark's room…OF OVERUSED JOKE!)

Keeby: I believe I can…

Waddle Doo: DIE! (Blows up Keeby.)

Me: well, at least it wasn't the ice cream truck. (Revives Keeby.)

D. Meta: (Comes out of Dark's you know what.) Done!

Me: still not the I.C.T. (Revives Tokori.)

Arthur: (puts on sunglasses and walks away from explosion.)

Me: go to Dark's room! Because 1: that was epic, not awesome. 2: you blew it up! Well, it looks like we are out of ti(Gooey dies, I revive him.)me… and dares. But we have more rules!

Guests are fine by me.

No M-rated stuffz.

Me (still): _skpfan_ gets an epic train with bazookas that fire turtles because he reviewed first. Act now and get one for yourself! We only have 99 left, so review and get yours today! Now if nobody minds, I need to captu-I mean recruit more Kirby characters for this stup-I mean awesome dare thing… PEACE OUT, MOTHER DUCK!

Mother Duck: O.K. BBBYYYYYYYYY!

Me: DERP!


	3. marx to the gear!

Me: WE GOT MORE DARES, MOTHER DUCK! SEND IN THE KIRBY GUYS…AND THE CLONES TOO!

Mother duck: OK, HERE THEY COME!

Me: mother duck is the ship A.I. ok everyone, we got dares from TWO PEOPLE!

Everyone: NNNNOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! (POOOYOOO!)

Me: what's with the slow-mo?

Everyone: no idea.

Me: ok then…anyway, this is not Sparta, THIS. IS. DARES AND DERPS! So lets get started before dark goes crazy with the mind-washing.

Dedede: the what?

Me: yes, she loves hypnosis. One time, I…

Dark: do not make me blow up the ice cream truck.

Me: never mind. Now lets get started. First up is _EnderDragonfly55_, and he says:

Hiya Star and Dark. I wish good luck. Also have some dares for a low low price of 1 cent! Kidding.

Dedede: Go on a diet,jog for 9000 hours,and dye your rope wacky rainbow strip if colors.

Kirbin(kirby): Somehow be derp kirby.

meta knight:ADMIT YOUR REALLY A KIRBY!

Bonkers: Why are you a hard boss to defete in kirby's adventure? Cuz you are so hard you get 5 banana cream pies to the face.

Well i'm out of ideas. Peace out people.

Me: thanks! Means a lot because this is my first. Good joke, I almost fell for it. Now do the dares and don't blow it up!

Dedede: NEVER! (sees Dark with a box she got from crazy hypnosis stuff r us.) ok, just keep her away from me…and can I have ice cream after?

Me: yes.

Dedede: FOR THE ICE CREAM! (runs out and does 9000 hours in a minute, and wears a rainbow robe) did he mean rope or robe?

Me: no idea, did you paint the ropes?

Dedede: yes.

Me: then ice cream for you!

Dedede: YAY!

Kirby: poy…

Me: heck it, I give you talking powers!

Kirby: ok… sweat! Now to go to the pit of derp.

Me; when did we get that?

Meta: last time you tried to blow the universe up with dubstep, and I am. You can tell from the games.

Me: oh yeah, that was a good time… this is dares and derps blah blah blah. (I kick Kirby off.)

Bonkers: no idea, and when did we get a…(dies from pie in the face.)

Me: meh, he will come back later because logic.

Kirby: derp. DMKOSMMSDMEMMADFMILMBNM! (explodes, then comes back.) what did I do?

Me: no idea. Next up is _falcontherarestarwarriordragon_, and he says:

oml (oh my Lor) thatis SOOOOO HALARIOUS (literally)  
>anyway... DARES OF DOOM! MWAHAHAHAHA -derp-<br>marx: do gangnam style  
>dedede: go on a4 diet or my dragon oc, Darkro, will eat u...ALIVE!<br>bandana dee: UR SO CUTE! -hugs- make it happen plz  
>meta and dark meta: sing 'anything u can do, i can do better'<br>escargoon: eat snails  
>everyone: watch Pewdiepie slender<br>everyone: be random at a random party

ok thats all 4 now... chou!  
>-Falcon<p>

marx: ok…but I think it should be when the party starts, what do you guys think?

Meta, , and Me: good idea.

Dedede: no. and I don't care if he eats me alive.

Me: but what about the truck?

Dedede: that there dragon don't dare…

Darkro: (evil smile.)

Dedede: …(does what he did last time)ok…done…again. Oh, and I already took care with Escargoon. I replaced the chips with snails.

Escargoon: WHAT! I KILL THE ICE CREAM TRUCK!

Me: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH! (Escargoon smashes truck, then gets put in the pit of something.)

Bandana: I know I am, now give me a hug! (hugs falcon.)

Everyone: RUN AWAY SLENDER MAN IS IN THE SHIP!

Me: GO MASTER BALL!

Omo Chao: you caught a slenderp man.

Me: die, omo! (kicks him into the pit of no return) how did he get here?

Everyone: no idea.

Me: oh well, time for an epic random party…WITH DUBSTEP! :D

Everyone: OH NOVA NO!

Nova: did someone say my name?

Everyone: YES! WE WISH STAR DOESN'T DESTROY EVERYTHING WITH DUBSTEP!

Nova: sorry, but I used to be an adventurer like you, but I took a marx to gear.

Marx: sorry.

Me: dubstep! Party! GO! (makes an epic party happen.)

Narrator: and so, everyone partied, and dared sang, all had ended, for this mother duck day.

Me: didn't you die?

Narrator: …(dies.)

Me: well, as said before, here is your prize! (Gives them the prize.) that makes 97 left. Who will review and get the next one? Why are people randomly coming into this ship? Why am I asking you this stuff? Tune in next time for something stupid and random…again.

Everyone: (falls into the pit of something.)

Me: THAT WAS FOR THE ICE CREAM TRUCK!


	4. why are there ponies?

Me: and we are back. Sorry for the wait, but first there was a robot war, then some dubstep in another dimension, then dubstep in a different dimension, then we all got stuck in that dimension…and still are…oh well, the mother duck will find us.

Mother duck: I am right here.

Me: oh…crud…wait can't you teleport?

Mother duck: yes, but now I can't because there is pie in my soap…and you know that means that I am broke.

Me: oh well, at least we can do da dares. And we gots 4 o em.

Dark: why are you talking like that?

Me: no idea. Anyway, first up is _My Imagination12_, and SHE says:

im a SHE not a HE.  
>since u got it wrong u get got by me firing my new wepo... i mean toy.<br>TIME 4 SUFFER! - evil grin-  
>nightmare: die in a random hole of randomness<br>kirby: fly the Lor Starcutter.  
>mags: your reaction? also -gives bag of NEVERENDING FOOD- ur awesome<br>dark and marx: staring contest! 0.0 winner gets to do... something  
>u didn't watch Pewdiepie slender. watch it or else... -looks at Darkro who is grinning EVILLY-<br>-Falcon  
>ps: don't get on his bad side<p>

Me: I am a god, and because I am a god, you cannot hurt me. I AM TEH GOD OF DUBSTEP, RAINBOWS, AND EPICNESS NOOBZ! WOOT! And I broked your toy. And we did watch slender, because how could I catch him?

Nightmare: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE RANDOMNESS wait die? NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Daed ma i.

Kirby: WWWHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE OH SNAP, A WALL!

Magolor: this has to be the…

Marx: OVER 9000! Hey, I win. Magolor, shut up.

Me: well that was funny, and wait, why did we not use the lor…welp, it's broke too. Next up is _Magic Honor_, and he says…oh, by the way, put your gendurp in the reviews because shut up:

Ha.  
>Everyone: Be derpy.<br>TIff: Stay away from Kirby for the rest of the chapter, only coming back for the dare/derps.  
>King Dedede: Eat ice cream 'til you explode.<br>Escargoon: Return to Popstar and become King of Cappies (or something like that).  
>Star: Create a Waddle (insert word here) OC and put him In the rest of the daresderps.  
>thanks!<br>-Magic Honor

Me: your welcome. Wait, what did you yas?

Everyone: kdsksbkspmskbmkasmlkadsmbklklflanklfbklkldfndflalurdumhahaha BOOM!

Tiff:…the heck?(teleported someplace else…why did I not use that?)

Dedede: I just did. But if you says so. TO DA ICE CREAM DIMENSION!(teleported to ice cream dimension…that is the only one that we can teleport too.)

Star: can't do that, remember? and I do…you just never asked. Meet the waddle D.

D: D is for DUBSTEP!

Star: there is also a waddle rainbow, derpy,(because waddle derp was taken before I could get him/her/it?) and engineer. Here is the next person coming right at ya…no, wait, it's coming for me…but can't because logic. Here is ya go, engi, now read it.

Engi: next up is _skpfan_ once again. Just so you know, I'm from Texas…in dreamland. He says:

I am a big stupidface…

Me: read it right or you are fired out of my BASS CANNON!

Engi: alrighty then.

Kirby : eat everything  
>king dedede : waddle like a penguin<br>meta knight : why so serious  
>marx : eat magolor<br>magolor : eat marx  
>tokori : eat yourself<br>ice cream truck : give ice cream to grand doomer  
>alright the<br>from skpfan

Kirby: but I did when everyone went derp.

Me: he is waddling right now from the ice cream. I know this because logic.

Meta: because shut the heck up I am a boss and dark is god.

Me: DARK! Did you hypnotize him?

Dark: no…

Me:…meh, good for you.

Marx and Magolor: tokori just did during derp nom nom nom.(dead)

ICT: here you go mr grand doomer. That will be OVER 9 dollars…and why are we in space…and how did I get here?

Me: so you don't die…and I got a revive machine made by engi. Next is _EnderDragonfly55_, and SHE says:

He? HE?! I AM NOT A HE! Anyway EAT DARE PIE!

dedede: YOUR NOT KING FOR CHAPTER*slaps crown off head*

Kirby: *throws nyan cat* Turn kirby and uhh annoy marx.

Meta knight: Paint your armor green and be a grass pokemon.

magolor: Eat the lor!

Marx: Let meta knight eat your jesters hat.

zerosquared(02): *hands present with dalek inside* Happy ummm late christmas!

Everyone:*hands them presents with toys in them* Merry late christmas!

Waddle dee: Your the new king for the chapter.

Star and Dark:*throws gravity guns to with random color for tne light*

Peace peoplez

Me: dedede is not even king…but we call him that because if he found out, he would kill himself. Thanks for the gifts…that I did not change into bombs…

Everyone: WHAT!? BOOM!(they all died…the end…not.)

Kirby: NAYNNAYNAYNAYANAYNAYAYNYNYANYANYANYNAYANYANYANYANYANY

Everyone: SHUT UUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

Meta: I got the power of…a tree? A TREE?! FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Me: U NO SAY WORD! Now eat hat.

Magolor: NOMNOMNOM BOOM!

02: you got my name right…yay. Now to open this box and…omg…JUST WHAT I ALWAYS WANTED! A DADDY!

Waddle dee:…da heck? Yay I am king, now to kill dedede so then I can

Dedede: DIE! I ate so much that ice cream popstar is off of the map now.

Me: well that is all for now…now does anyone know where we are? And what is with that hole where the lor was? And why are there pon…oh…my…god…we are in eq

Kirby: do you want to be sued by the super gods for mentioning it?

Me: they can't touch me because we are only staying for a few chapters. NEXT TIME: we are in the new P1 base. Can you figure out what I was going to say? And next time will not have a long wait. BBBBBBBYBYBYBYYBYBYBYBYBYBYBYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!


	5. dub and death

Me: and we are back after a small vacation…I mean dimension fail. And speaking of fail, I will make the greatest Kirby fanfic of all time…not really, but it will be in the top 100. I call it, Kirby's dream-fail/fail-land! Anyway, back to the topic of everything, we gots da dares, you gonna get the funny stuffs!

Kirby: oh crud, she got a flame-cannon.

Me: that is right, my pink friend. First up is Darkfire374, and he says:

Kirby: if you're a really bad singer, put on a concert. EVERYONE has to go. If you're good...SILENCE!  
>Marx: MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREAM! 20 times (is it really that bad?)<br>Drawica & Yin-Yarn: every noticed the similarities? You wear purple robes, you both been resurrected (Drawica Soul, Mega Yin-Yarn), you both transformed Kirby, you both want to turn Dream Land into your own material (paint, yarn), you both are used in arts & crafts...that's all I know.  
>Dark: kill everybody while listening to Kill Everybody (by Skrillex)<br>Star: I didn't know you already had an Waddle OC...sorry!  
>-Magic Honor<p>

Me: le gasp. He is majic honer. Shut up I do things like a derp, you audience! It is ok, because nobody asked, and I just got them from waddledees-r-us. Now if anyone needs me I will be in my DUBSTEP TANK OF DA WUB!

Kirby: JCISADNNDVJNDSJNSDVJNSIAIDVUNIBADSINGINGISBAD!

Marx: YYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (just sounds like that to me)

Everyone: MY EYES…I MEAN EARS!

Yin-Yarn and Drawcia: yes, we know because of the evil dreamland club.

Dedede: that I made and cannot be part of because I am just a rival to Kirby.

Dark: INTO THE PIT OF DOOM YOU GO! YEAH, THIS SONG IS AWESOME!

Engi-dee: next up is Destiny Willowleaf, and he/she says:

All: DO THE CARAMELLDANSEN!  
>Sirica: I wish you had been in more episodes. Also, I want you to dance with your crush!<br>MK: Same as Sirica. :D

BRING MARX AND MAGOLOR PLEASE THE TWO OF THEM MUST READ META KNIGHTS DYING WISH BTW THEY SAVE HIM IN THE SPOILER IM THE AUTHOR.

Me: NOT TODAY, CARAMELLDANSEN! WUBBA DUB DUB MOTHER DUCK! MUSIC BATTLE OF EPICNESS IS DONE BECAUSE I GOT DA WUB, AND YOU JUST GOT SNUBED!

Sirica: CHOCALATE!

Meta: GALAXIA!

Marx: I DO NOT LOOK LIKE THAT…I HAVE HANDS…FROM METAL GENERAL!

Me: what? Metal general is in the dollar store business?

Magolor: yes. And I like that story.

Me: ok…NOW TIME FOR THAT EPIC DUBSTEP PARTY! YEAH, CRANK IT UP TO BOOM!

Kirby: you just had to explode the ship.

Me: yes. Yes I did. Because now we will land in a random dimension. Tune in next time when we find out where we land. Till then, WUBBA DUB DUB!


	6. OW MY FACE!

Me: last time, we were falling. This time…we are still falling. Hey, look, the ground…OW MY FACE!

Kirby: why do you keep falling on your face?

Me: because gravity. lets see here…this is the same dimension…well that's stupid. Oh well, TIME TO DO DA DARES!

Dark: first up is magic honor, and he says:

I changed my username. A-DUH.  
>Marx: My favorite Kirby character. Have some cookies.<br>Rick, Koo, Kine: SOCUTEIWANTTHEM! (Ricky!)  
>02 (Zero Squared): My second favorite Kirby character. Have some whatever you want.<br>Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede: I don't care if this is the Kirby archive, TELL ME YOR MOVESETS FROM THE NEW SSB!  
>Magolor: Destroy the Lor Starcutter on purpose.<br>DUBSTEP!DUBSTEP!DUBSTEP!  
>-Darkfire374<p>

Me: I knew THAT, I just don't know HOW. AND I DO NOT WANT TO! And I will now call you M.H.

Marx: COOKIES!

Rick, Koo, Kine: NO!

02: I WANT A PUPPY!

Kirby: how are we supposed to know, we just got called down there, got the story from the ultra gods, then got told we would be shot last.

Magolor: WHY DO YOU HATE ME?! AND I AM SCARED OF MAGIC BECAUSE DIE! DDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!

Me: well…that was AWESOME! NOW GET IN THE TANK OF DA DUB AND DA WUB!

Dark: next up is destiny, and I guess she is a she says:

TACOS!  
>All: Dance.<br>Escargoon: Fly  
>Tiff: Smile.<br>Daroach: Sing "What is love"

Daroach: what is

Me: DUBSTEP! ESCARGOON USED FLY! NOW DO DA KIRBY

Everyone: (dances).

Tiff:

Dark: next up is PsycoFangirl, and she? Says:

Magolor- Where do babies come from on Halcandra? I HAZ TO KNOW THE HALCANDRAN SECRET OF LIFE!  
>Zero- *shoots Crystal Gun into eye*<br>Dedede- SUPER LAME KIRBY ATTACK! *lamely tosses Kirby*  
>Kirby, Meta, Dedede, and Bandana Waddle Dee- get eaten by Magolor's soul form somehow. Hope you enjoy making friends with the mouth eyeball. :3<br>Marx- Go into the infinite closet I just found in the Lor Starcutter.  
>Nightmare- Is it creepy that I watch Magolor in his sleep?<p>

Magolor: they come from muffins.

Zero: …really? And what did you sa…OOOWWW MY EYES…I MEAN EYE!

Dedede: what? OW MY FACE! SUPER LAME KIRBY ATTACK THIS!(some random call later) BOWSER GO GET THAT JERK!

Bowser: no.

Dedede: please?

Bowser: no.

Dedede: SUPER LAME KIRBY ATTACK!

Bowser: …what? OW MY FACE!

Kirby: hi Zero.

Zero: hi. I am the eye of his soul. Weird, huh?

Marx: OW MY FACE! DON'T PUNCH ME IN THE FACE TO MAKE ME GO INTO STUFF!

Nightmare: no, not at all.

Magolor: …wait, what?

Me: that is all the time we have. Tune in next time when we punch Marx in the face. BY NOOBS! TIME FOR SOME DUB FROM A PRO!


	7. the not so true end!

Star: YOU WANTED MORE, SO WE CAME BACK TO OPEN A CAN OF AWESOME AND TAKE BACK THE…uh…what did we lose?

Dedede: no idea.

Star: huh…never mind then. But yeah, we are back after so long, and with summer vacation comes the new and more insanerer…er dares and derps and dubstep too…or as of now, Ask Kirby And Stuff…what do you expect, I just got back. So…yeah…long story short, Dark is gone, the ship is gone, and we are all in this stupid ship I found.

Magolor: WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT THE LOR!?

Star: yeah Dedede, what did you say?

Dedede: you have got to the stupidest person in existence.

Star: whatever, chubby.

Dedede: hey!

Star: oh I am SO sorry; would you like to be called fatty or ?

Dedede: SHUT UP!

Star: no. So now to the main event! First of we have Darkfire374, and here are the dares…they are on the huge screen behind me…now if you don't mind, I will do something really stupid while looking fancy with this top hat I found. Later!

That...made no sense whatsoever. So I guess you're doing you're job right! :D  
>Paint Roller: Draw me a watermelon! :D<br>Nightmare: What is Meta Knight's worst nightmare? Manifest it and have it chase him around.  
>Magolor and Kirby: 20th Anniversary race Vs. Normal Kirby!<br>Everybody: I want to play a game...Creepy Saw Style!

Paint Roller: done…wait, why is it moving?

Watermelon: I am the all powerful watermelon god, and now I will chase the one you call meta knight around and try to hit him in the face with these metal coconuts!

Meta: wait…nightmare, did you make that?

Nightmare: no…but I think he wants to kill Kirby…but oh well, the show must go on!

Meta: wait, WHAT! OH NOVA NOT AGAIN! AHHHHHHHHHH!

Melon god: GET BACK HERE MORTAL!

Kirby:…poyo!?

Magolor: hear what?

Meta: OUT OF MY WAY, NOT A VAMPIRE AND ANGRY MELON GOD COMING THOUGH!

Melon god: I SAID GET BACK HERE, MORTAL!

Random announcer guy: winner: meta knight! In second place is some weird giant floating melon with metal coconuts, Kirby and magolor getting a ride also end in second place.

Dedede: NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Darn it! Why are you so good at Mario Party!?

Creepy saw: because I am from a hunted hardware store and got dipped in red paint.

Star: funny you should say that. I just blew it up.

Dedede: star…where are you?

Star: None of your dang honey…all you need to know is that I can see what is happening because I am the goddess of rainbows and stuff…that and I just do…also, I have this little box thingy that lets me see, hear, and say stuff from anywhere…next dares are from PsycoFangirl. Ok, roll the tape.

Author- My hobbies involve making evil clones of Kirby characters, so watch this...thing for me will ya?  
>*hands over a Batamon creature with Kirby's body, meta knight's wings, Dedede's hands, and Bandana Waddle Dee's feet. The creature proceeds to growl at Nightmare* I call it Batamon X.<br>Magolor-...Hi *stares creepily*, you don't mind if I "borrow" some of your genetic material do you? *takes out needle* Also I fixed the Starcutter for you.  
>Marx- You didn't explore Magolor's infinate closet well enough, EXPLORE IT AGAIN!<br>Drawcia and Yin-Yarn- Go make out. *tosses into the infinate closet*  
>Nightmare- Use Slice-n-Splice or whatever that one demon beast was called to split everyone into their male and female counterparts<br>Zero- Thanks for the blood. *collects eye blood* Wait YOUR the eye in Magolor Soul? EVERYTING I KNOW IZ A LIE! D:  
>*ejects self with Zero's blood by mistake and falls unconscious*<p>

Zero: you do know that that's not blood, right? It's fruit juice. And if it was not obvious already, then yes.

Nightmare: nice…whatever you are…ni-OH NOVA IT'S ON MY FACE! GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF! AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Magolor: meh, just take this bottle and don't come asking me again.

Marx: it is INFINATE! How the heck am I going to explore a random dark void…meh, I am not doing this.

Meta: you do know that that thing is dead, right? We can't just bring back the dead!

Star: we can't? well why did no one tell me!? I just brought back a huge army of dead waddle dees…next up is Imagination12. Here come the dares!

Meta: wait, what was that about dea-

I HAVENT REVIEWED IN FOREVER AND ITS 12:24am IN DA MORNING BUT HEY!  
>anyway. dare time.<br>bandanna dee: u r the best! -gives badge of ultermate sass-  
>marx: be a duck<br>nightmare: make fruit scones  
>02: stare at a wall for no reasonrasin  
>all: dance to any dubstep song<br>dark matter: how were u created?

Bandana: this badge is AWESOME!

Toad: I'm the best!

Dedede: and cue the epic stare off!

(epic stare off happens with western music in the back ground)

Dedede: and cue the epic giant robot battle in space on the moon with epic music and lasers and explosions and overused memes and stufffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffa.

Marx: qwack.

Magolor: marx evoled inta er derc!

What the: I AM THE FRUIT STONE GOD, NOW EAT METAL COCONUTS!

What just happened to the nam-: I AM THE GOD OF RASIN WALLS THAT YOU MUST STARE AT FOR NO REASON, NOW FACE THE FURY OF THESE METAL COCONUTS!

Star: dubstep missile inbound! I got this top hat for no reason and I threw it in the crowd! Now stay tuned for more stuff like this and remember that guests on the show are always good for destroying random gods! As for dark matter…he was always here…and give me more dares because I want bigger chapters! Ten dares for each person every chapter…or more dares then ten, I don't care! See ya later! NOW DO THE WUB!


	8. see! it is not the true end!

Star: and we are back! Also, wow. Who knew that when this came back, it would get this popular SO FAST! We got everybody needed for today, so lets start…

Meta: what are you pausing for?

Star/me: because I just realized that my name was wrong…also because I thought somebody would interrupt…meh, oh well. If you need me, I will be outside trying to put a giant top hat on the lor to make it look fancy.

Magolor: why?

Me: because top hats. You know…why stop there…remember kids, all you need to look fancy is a top hat, monocle, and a mustache! First up is Imagination12…roll the dares!

FOOD GODS! A DELISIOUS IDEA!  
>Magolor, you are my favorite character... URSOKAWAII (or cute)<br>Landia, -takes 1 scale- LANDIA DNA! -lifts up to sky-  
>Kirby, eat someone. NOT MAGOLOR! IF U DO SOMETHING BAD WILL HAPPEN TO U NEXT TIME I DO UR DARE!<br>Zero Two, - takes a bit of his wing- ZERO TWO DNA!  
>whats with me and dna i may neva know...<br>Marx, THE CAKE IS A LIE!

Landia: what just happened?

Kirby: poyo

(Kirby then ate a cannon and shot magolor in the face, then shot him into outer space…hey that rhymed!)

Magolor: IT'S TRUEEEEEEEEEEE! (ding)

Dedede: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAAAAA! SOMEONE WON'T BE BACK FOR A WHILE! HAHAHAHAHAHHHAAAAAAAA! MARX, DID YOU GET THAT ON CAMRA!?

Marx: YEAH! LOOKS LIKE HE JUST (epic shades) JUMPED OVER THE MOON!

Me: YEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dedede: WHA!? WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?

Me: I WAS HERE THE ENTIRE TIME! WHAT ARE WE YELLING ABOUT!?

DEDEDE: I HAVE NO IDEA, BUT NOW THE NAMES ARE YELLING!

Me: wait…I just had it on high volume…uh oh spageti-ohs!

Dedede: really? Just…just really!?

Marx: meh…oh man, look at this!

Me: mother of me…wait for it…aaannnnnnnnnnnddddddd…spat! Looks like he just got hit by the moon…IN HIS FACE!

NOT THE MOON BUT IT CAME FROM THE MOON: WHO KEEPS LAUNCHING PEOPLE UP ONTO THE MOON!?

Me:…run.

Marx: I know…because pie is better than cake!

Dedede: the pie is a lie!

Zero: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: next up is SHUT UP BEFORE I HAVE COME IN AND SLAP YOU WITH METAL…nope…not saying it. next up is PF(PsycoFangirl). Roll the hats!

THANK GOODNESS YOUR NOT DEAD!  
>(BTW the juice actually was blood and it turned me into a beast from that looks like a fusion of every kirby final boss up to date)<br>Zero and Meta- LIEZ ALL LIIIEEEZ! IF ITS FRUIT JUICE WHY DOES IT TASTE LIKE BLOOD?! ALSO I REVIVED SLICE-AND-SPLICE! *uses Slice-and-Spice to spit everyone into male and female counter-parts*  
>Everyone- *turns back to normal* HELP! MY EVIL MAGOLOR CLONE THAT I MIGHT HAVE MADE WITH MAGOLOR'S GENETIC MATERIAL HAS ESCAPED! IT LOOKS AND ACTS JUST LIKE HIM I NEED YOU TO FIND HIM BUT NOT HURT HIM! He's like my baby. :3<br>Nightmare- Thanks for watching Batamon X for me.  
>Meta- You are now being followed by a Wolfwraith puppy.<br>Magolor- *gives invitation that reads "come to our new dinosuar army island. Now with even more kirby character-dinosuar hybrids"* Come to the island, I made Dino-hybrids of EVERYONE!

Zero: it is supposed to taste like cherry soda…which is very similar to blood…and why do you think it is called FINAL BOSS FRUIT JUICE?...what, it's a work in progess!

Meta: oh god kill it before it can use its magic!

Kirbys: poyo!

Meta:…(this part has been cencered for no reason other than this is not rated M…that being said, lets go back and…)I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP! YOU EVIL BEAST! GO BACK TO(…lets just skip ahead before he kicks down the door to the editing room and, wait, is that a chainsaw? Oh no. no no no no nonononnononoonOHMYG-)

Dedede: I FOUND HIM! HES THE ONLY MAGOLOR HERE SO HE MUST BE THAT POT OVER THERE!

Kirby with a top hat(but not magic Kirby): another puzzle solved!

Nightmare: next time…just give it to dedede.

Meta: OH GOD NOT AGAIN! I ALREADY HAVE STALKERS, NOW DEMON PUPPYS!?

Me: if it has roller coasters…then there better be a dang place where I can eat ten foot chicken strips! With a side of nine foot frys! Next up is DW(for people that can read, I will just do this for now because top hats!). top hat the tape!

MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!  
>All: What is the name of the karate guy from Snack Attack part 2? I forgot. Also, I'm (eventually ) doing a Kirby Frozen crossover. What are your opinions of the cast list?<p>

Sirica - Elsa  
>TiffFumu - Anna  
>Knuckle Joe - Kristof(or however you spell it...)<br>Karate guy - Hans  
>Wolfwrath - Sven<br>Kirby - Olaf  
>MK - Weslton duke<br>Sword and Blade - his minions

Dedede: I think his name IS karate guy. Star said that I could do this one because I have nothing better to do! Make me the(editing this because he will just rant about how stupid he is. Add him for comic relief and add bandana and I think it would be good…also, I have not seen it…stupid redboxs…and you just put this here, so it's my job to put it here. Problem…then prepare for a phoenix wright style battle!)and that is how I got my top hat!

Meta: yada yada some person called Galbo blahblahblah dares.

Landia: technically speaking, are you one dragon, or four?  
>everyone: watch the Great Office War on youtube, then have your own office war. NERF FIGHT TO DA DEATH<p>

Landia: we have two forms and have always had them and…um…logic?

Me: to boring! Office war on the moon tf2 style!...after the show…results will be given after it is done…which will be a week from now because uploads! Next is darkfire! Clip the top hat! Wait…wha?

This is a really great improvement.

Nightmare: Go image search Jeff The Killer. Have fun!  
>Meta Knight: Go image search Machoke. Have fun!<br>King Dedede: Go image search The cake is a lie. Have fun!  
>Zero: Go listen to Lavender Town theme. Have fun!<br>Kirby: Don't have fun.

Me: exactly the reason I did research!

Nightmare: this guy is just a copy of me!

Meta: this thing is one of my stalkers!

Dedede: this thing is the lie!

Zero: this song is ok.

Kirby: ok, what the heck! I mean, sure, this is supposed to be bad, but what do you think I have to put up with around here!?

Everyone:…

Dedede:…what just happened…no really, what did I miss?

Kirby: uh…poyo?

Dedede: uh, Kirby do you have a cold? You sound like you're from England.

Kirby: poyo poyo poyo.

Everyone:…see you all later?


End file.
